


texts...

by ad_i



Series: Haikyuu!Oneshot Books [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Kinda sad?, Other, Poetic, Poetry, but also not?, trying to get really deep abt feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: "so i lit up my phone screen and tapped away at it, telling you everything i couldn't possibly say to your face."HAIKYUU!! X READER ONESHOT-ISH――――――――――――――――――↳ started: 04/30/2020↳ ended: 02/25/2021!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗚.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!Oneshot Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744099
Comments: 123
Kudos: 491





	1. welcome...

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙

"so i lit up my phone screen and tapped away at it, telling you everything i couldn't possibly say to your face."

.

.

.

.

.

.

hello!

i'm so happy you've decided to visit my book, thank you so much. i hope you're able to find comfort and solace in these chapters as i do in writing them.

i orginally created this work in order to write more of one of my favorite themes; _strong emotions with simple words_. it's where i'm able to convey very deep and meaningful emotions without many words.

i hope you're able to enjoy the poetic meanings of my chapters and enjoy. thank you once again for being here.

comments and positive feedback are deeply appreciated, i love hearing from you all.

sincerely,

_Adi <3_

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙


	2. welcome...

**Suga :)**

** You: **

hey.

**Suga:**

_Hey!_

**You:**

What do you think about love?

**Suga:**

_About love?_

_I think love is what you make of it._

_It can either be beautiful or destructive._

_So I wouldn't really have an opinion of it right now, because I'm not in love._

**You:**

Oh.

Then would you like to have an opinion of it?

With me?

**Suga:**

**_typing..._ **


	3. Hinata S.

**Shouyou :)**

**Shouyou:**

_You know that feeling?!_

**You:**

Which one?

**Shouyou:**

_You know...that one!_

**You:**

Not ringing any bells, Shouyou.

**Shouyou:**

_The feeling that you usually have for someone else,_

_like you just want to give them the world_

_and the thought of them just makes your heart swell_

_and your cheeks glow!_

**You:**

lol

you're talking about love Shouyou!

**Shouyou:**

_Yeah, maybe I am!_

_That feeling flares up whenever I'm around you, isn't it crazy?_

**You:**

well that explains why you're always so red-faced around me ;)

**Shouyou:**

ಠ╭╮ಠ

**You:**

Hey you know that feeling?

**Shouyou:**

_Which one?_

**You:**

The one you always get around me

I get around you too.

**Shouyou:**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Iwaizumi H.

**Iwa <3**

**Iwa:**

_I feel content around you._

_And for some reason, Oikawa's shadow doesn't bother me anymore._

**You:**

How so?

**Iwa:**

_I feel accepted_

_and I don't feel like I have to go out of my way to prove myself._

_because you're there, cheering me on._

**You:**

I'll always be your personal and biggest cheerleader

lmao

**Iwa:**

:)

_thank you_

_for making me feel like I am good enough._

**You** :

You shouldn't just feel that you're good enough

you are good enough, it's fact :o

you're beyond good enough, you're amazing.

**Iwa:**

...

**You:**

Hajime?

Did I say something wrong?

**Iwa:**

_Goddamit._

_You're so freaking sweet._

_How am I supposed to respond if you make me a blushing mess?_

**You:**

(▰˘◡˘▰)


	5. Tsukishima K.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: *EXCESSIVE USE OF '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'*

** Kei :o **

**You:**

a friend of mine told me to go pick up something hot from the grocery store

but you weren't anywhere in the store so i came back home empty-handed

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kei:**

_why are you like this_

_do you enjoy embarrassing yourself or something?_

**You:**

Yessir

But only for you ;)

**Kei:**

_nice try_

_your flattery is cheap_

**You:**

But you love it, don't you?

**Kei:**

_..._

_i can practically hear your shit-eating grin right now_

**You:**

See! 

You didn't deny that you love it!

**Kei:**

_Shut up,_

_go to sleep_

_isn't it past your bedtime?_

**You:**

hey my bed's pretty empty

**Kei:**

_Stop-_

_Dear lord please_

**You:**

You wanna help me fix that?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kei:**

_Okay now that one was just straight up awful_

_gross_

**You:**

I can practically hear the blush on your face right now

**Kei:**

_Go to sleep, dumbass_

_I'll see you tomorrow morning._

**You:**

Tsukishima-sama, are you embarassed?

I feel so accomplished knowing that I was able to fluster the one and only Tsukishima Kei

**Kei:**

_That's only because I'm so helplessly in love with you._

_Now shut up and go to sleep before I have to say anymore sappy shit._

**You** :

:o

Yessir

**_sent 9:59 p.m._ **

i love you too

**_sent 10:01 p.m._ **

**Kei:**

_Kei :o Reacted with a ♥_


	6. Kageyama T.

**Tobio >3<**

**Tobio:**

_I felt weird today._

**You:**

You did?

**Tobio:**

_Yeah_

_When Nishinoya kept flirting with you._

**You:**

Oh :o

Were you jealous?

**Tobio:**

_I don't know._

_I felt the same way,_

_whenever someone would take the last milk box from the vending machine_

_Like I'm angry but also helpless_

_and I wanted what they have._

**You:**

Tobio lmao

that is jealousy!

**Tobio:**

_It is?_

_Oh._

**You:**

You won't ever need to be jealous with me tho

Since I'll always give you all my love

something that no one else can have

**Tobio:**

_ok._

_**sent 11:38 p.m.** _

_I um_

_**sent 11:39 p.m.** _

_I love you._

_**sent 11:40 p.m.** _

**You:**

I love you more, Tobio. :)


	7. Bokuto K.

**Kou ♥️**

**Kou:**

_hey_

_heeey_

_heeeeeeeeey_

**You:**

hello kou

how can i help you today?

**Kou:**

_I want you with me_

_right now_

**You:**

feeling lonely?

**Kou:**

_i don't know_

_i was just with a bunch of people_

**You:**

Ah :o

were they a boring bunch of people?

**Kou:**

_No they were pretty fun_

_but i just really want you_

_in my arms right now._

_you're kinda like_

_the missing piece of my puzzle._

**You:**

of course :)

we fit perfectly together!

see you in a bit kou

**Kou:**

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	8. Oikawa T.

**Tooru :)**

**Tooru:**

_I have some cookies._

_You want some?_

**You:**

Let me guess.

From your fangirls?

**Tooru:**

_Uhhh_

_Yes?_ O3O

**You:**

I don't want to take their gifts.

They spent time for you, not for me.

Enjoy them, buddy

**Tooru:**

_Eww_

_'Buddy'?_

**You:**

What else am I supposed to call you?

Great King? Shittykawa?

Last time I checked I was neither Hajime or that orange bubble.

**Tooru:**

_Yours._

**You:**

???

are you high or smth

**Tooru:**

_You can call me yours._

_And maybe I can call you mine._

_seriously._

**You:**

I'm-

we've already had this talk.

I'm literally dating your best friend, tooru.

**Tooru:**

_I know._

_I wish you weren't._

_I really do._

**You:**

i'm sorry

**_seen 12:48 a.m._ **


	9. Kuroo T.

** Tetsurou :3 **

**You:**

I think I just had an epiphany

**Tetsu:**

_Ohoho?_

_Do tell~_

**You:**

I realized

that you don't need a reason to love someone

as long as they make you happy

and bring out the best in you

**Tetsu:**

_dayum._

_who's got you feeling this way?_

_kinda jealous tbh_

**You:**

lmao don't be

it's you after all.

**Tetsu:**

:O

_i must be a lucky man_

**You:**

indeed :)

**Tetsu:**

♥‿♥


	10. Kenma K.

**Kenma :3**

**You:**

kenma

kenma

kenma

kenma

kenma

kenmaaaaaaaaa

**Kenma:**

_wat omg_

_you're literally right across the room from me_

**You** :

i know

that's why im texting you

**Kenma:**

_im playing_

_im almost done_

**You:**

:(((

pay attention to me

you've been playing for soooooo long

**Kenma:**

_yeah the level's super hard_

_i promise i'm almost done_

**You:**

Kenma

**Kenma:**

_yeah?_

**You:**

I like you.

**Kenma:**

...

_I guess the game can wait_


	11. Ushijima W.

**Toshi <3**

**Toshi:**

_I think I'm sick._

**You:**

you are???

you seemed fine this morning, how come u didn't say anything?

goodness, Toshi

I'll be over in a couple, I'll bring you some soup.

**Toshi:**

_but I don't have any symptoms of a cold._

_I don't have a runny nose or any aching._

**You:**

there you go again, Toshi

being vague as always

now tell me your exact symptoms dummy

**Toshi:**

_my cheeks feel warm._

_and my stomach feels slightly turbulent,_

_like something in violently thrashing about in my stomach_

_and the weirdest part is that I feel a bit lightheaded_

_and my chest feels weird too._

**You:**

GOOD GOD TOSHI

YOU SOUND AWFUL

I'm leaving right now, hang in there okay?

**Toshi:**

_but I feel fine, physically._

**You:**

HUH?

Toshi what are you trying to say???

**Toshi:**

_I searched up my symptoms_

_and the internet told me i had irritable bowel syndrome_

_but my bowel movements have been fine_

_excellent even._

**You:**

ew, Toshi...tmi

**Toshi:**

_Actually you trigger my symptoms_

**You:**

what?

ngl Toshi that kinda hurt

**Toshi:**

_I don't mean it in a bad way_

_but my heart rate seems to accelerate around you_

_and then my cheeks grow warm and red_

_not to mention the fact that I continue to stay around you_

_despite you triggering these symptoms._

**You:**

I think you...

I think you might like me

**Toshi:**

_Like you?_

_Of course I like you, you're my friend_

**You:**

Ouch Toshi

here you are basically confessing and then you hit me with that?

that's not what I'm talking about

you know when two people are in love?

like they just want to be around each other all the time

and just the thought of one another makes them giddy

**Toshi:**

_So you're suggesting that I love you?_

_perhaps I do then_

**You:**

um I mean!

you could i guess...?

we really aren't even dating

**Toshi:**

_Oh,_

_I'm sorry._

_I didn't remember to think that love is not always reciprocated._

**You:**

No no no!

It's not like that Toshi!

I do actually

I really like you.

not just as a friend, but more than that

**Toshi:**

_So you love me as well?_

**You:**

I'd probably needs some time before I could actually say that...

but for the sake of you understanding, yes.

**Toshi:**

_But then you'll be sick too_

_I don't wish to make you sick_

**You:**

You're so silly, Toshi.

Anyways I'm coming over,

we can be sick together :)

**Toshi:**

_I'd actually enjoy that, it's quite strange._

**You:**

Oh, Toshi, so much to teach you.


	12. Nishinoya Y.

** Noya <3 **

**Noya:**

_Do we really_

_have to part ways?_

**You:**

_let's make a promise_

**Noya:**

_a promise?_

**You:**

_let's always_

_be happy when we think of each other_

**Noya:**

_I'm always happy when I think of you_

**You:**

_no, no_

_I mean whenever you think of me_

_I want you to think and know_

_that you were able to live life to the fullest_

_and that you were completely happy_

**Noya:**

_of course,_

**You:**

:)

_and even if I'm a blur in your memory_

_I want to at least be a happy blur_

**Noya:**

_I'd remember you clear as day!_

_always and forever!_

_but I don't just want you to be a memory_

**You:**

_Noya..._

_If you were to continue to stay with me_

_I know you wouldn't be living your life to the fullest_

_you have so much potential, so much light_

_but you can't unlock that if you stay with me_

_and that's okay, Noya_

_somethings aren't meant to last forever_

_but that doesn't mean our love won't_

_be happy Noya_

**Noya:**

_I'll miss you so much_

_My happiest memory_

_I love you_

**You:**

_I love you more, Noya_

_**Noya reacted with a "♥"** _


	13. Yamaguchi T.

**Tadashi <3**

**Tadashi:**

_um, hey_

_can i ask you something?_

**You:**

of course!

**Tadashi:**

_what do you think of me?_

_like honestly_

_what do you really think of me?_

**You:**

I think you're the sweetest human being on this earth

and honestly

no one compares to you :)

**Tadashi:**

_(y/n)..._

_that's sweet but..._

_please be honest_

_you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings_

**You:**

Tadashi, do you think i'd ever lie to you?

**Tadashi:**

_No! No!_

_I just..._

_I'm so disgustingly_

_flawed._

**You** :

No you aren't.

You're absolutely perfect.

I love everything about you,

from your green hair,

to your acne scars,

to your floating serves,

and to your timid personality.

I find it all amazing and perfect.

you're not flawed Tadashi, no.

you're just another definition of perfection.

**Tadashi:**

_Oh god, (y/n)_

_i swear you make me fall harder for you every day_

**You:**

(ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥


	14. Tendou S.

Tendou :3

**Tendou:**

_hey_

_i've been noticing you're a little distant lately_

**You:**

me?

oh

i don't think it's that big of a deal, it's okay

**Tendou:**

_it's not fine >:(((_

_what's wrong?_

You:

i don't...

**_sent 10:56 p.m._ **

honestly

i just feel so alone right now

i feel so upset

and scared

scared of spiraling back into another depressive episode

that i can't dig myself out of

_**sent 11:00 p.m.** _

**Tendou:**

_:(((_

_why exactly do you feel alone?_

**You:**

no one's by my side anymore.

not even my best friend.

i don't know how to distract myself from these feelings.

**Tendou:**

_you don't._

_you shouldn't._

**You:**

w-what?

**Tendou:**

_it's scary but_

_you should face your loneliness, your fear_

_head on_

_distracting yourself from it or running it will allow it to become stronger_

_and it'll only hurt you more._

_believe me i know._

**You:**

but...how?

**Tendou:**

_have a bit of faith in yourself_

_i know you're strong enough to fight this,_

_i know you have it in you,_

_and if you don't believe that i'll make you._

**You:**

Oh, Tendou...

**Tendou:**

_I'm serious!_

_And facing your fear and loneliness is a big task._

_and it's a process that will take time._

_but no matter what happens,_

_know that i'll be there_

_by your side_

_holding your hand until you can reach your goal._

_believe in yourself, y/n_

_because more than anyone, i believe in you._

**You:**

Thank you, Satori...

i love you most.

**_Tendou :3 reacted with a '❤'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know who needs to hear this rn but, if you ever feel alone, know that i love you.
> 
> and i'll be here to hold your hand if you need me to.
> 
> hang in there :)) ily guys


	15. Terushima Y.

**Terushima :/**

**Terushima:**

_hey babe_

_my name's microsoft,_

_can i crash at your place tonight?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**You:**

i don't shit in diapers don't call me babe

and hell no.

**Terushima:**

_i can make it worth the night tho_

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**You:**

eugh

who taught you how to use that face and why

**Terushima:**

_it's only for you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**You:**

yeah right

come say that to me once you've actually stopped flirting with your harem

**Terushima:**

_sweetness..._

**You:**

stop

**Terushima:**

_no y/n, really._

_you're the only girl in my harem._

**You:**

oh, yuuji

please don't lie to me

my heart really can't take it anymore.

**Terushima:**

**_typing..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO THE ITALICIZED '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' IS SENDING ME PLS


	16. Asahi A.

**Asahi :)**

**Asahi:**

_hey_

_i_

_i like need to tell you something!_

**You:**

ah, ah

ready to confess your love for me again? ;)

**Asahi:**

_i..._

_no_

_it's the opposite actually._

**You:**

wait

what?

**Asahi:**

_i just don't think_

_i'm good enough for you_

_i think you can do better y/n..._

_i think we should end things_

_for your sake_

**You:**

is this

is this why you've been avoiding me?

**Asahi:**

_yeah i'm_

_i'm really sorry y/n_

_i'm so fucking sorry_

_i wish i was good enough for you but just..._

_i'm sorry, i'm so sorry_

_you need this_

**You:**

Asahi

don't say you're doing it for my sake

**Asahi:**

_no y/n, please!_

_it's not because of you at all!_

**You:**

Asahi...

don't say you're doing it for my sake

because i know you know how happy i am with you

i know you know how much brighter you make my days

i know you know how much you've helped me through

i know you know

**Asahi:**

_y/n..._

**You:**

so please Asahi

don't think that you aren't good enough

because you're more than enough

you're my moon, my stars

you're my whole world

and you're amazing.


	17. Yachi H.

**Yachi <3**

**You:**

hello my darling~

i've come to check up on you

is everything okay lately?

**Yachi:**

_hey y/n!_

_i'm_

_i'm doing okay!_

_no need to worry or anything! :)_

**You:**

Yachi...

you know i hate it when you lie :((

**Yachi:**

_i..._

_gosh, how do you always know?_

**You:**

call it lover's intuition? ;)

**Yachi:**

_oh, youuuuuu (≈ >^<≈) _

_always flustering..._

**You:**

you're adorable :))

but tell me,

what's wrong?

**Yachi:**

_i just..._

_i'm feeling so scared lately..._

_i don't know what to do_

_and it's just getting in the way of everything_

**You:**

what's scaring you exactly?

**Yachi:**

_just...everything!_

_there's a couple of clubs i want to join_

_but i'm just terrified i won't do well_

_or that the responsibility will be too much to bear_

**You:**

well...

fear is something normal.

being scared is normal as well.

but i feel that you're scared because you hold yourself up to such a high standard.

when you don't even know...

you're as high as the standards can reach.

and i mean that with all my heart.

**Yachi:**

_oh my god y/n..._

_i think i just fell in love with you again._

**You:**

I love you more, Hitoka :3

**Yachi:**

_ajshdkah_

_don't call me by my first name it's so embarrassing!!!_

**You:**

Hitoka

Hitoka

Hitokaaaaaa~

i wuv uuuuuuuu

**_Yachi <3 is typing..._ **


	18. Atsumu M.

** Rat-sumu :P **

**Atsumu:**

_hey_

_how are ya sweetheart?_

**You:**

bad now that you've texted me

**Atsumu:**

_awwwwwww_

_don't be like that sweet-cheeks_

_how bout i take you on a date?_

**You:**

the great Atsumu Miya wants to take me on a date?

but what if your fans get in the way?

you wouldn't want to be seen with me then, would you?

**Atsumu:**

_oh, shit...hey y/n..._

**You:**

cat got your tongue?

**Atsumu:**

_no..._

_more like this really sexy lady_

_can get my tongue any time ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**You:**

(ㆆ _ ㆆ)

why are you the way you are

**Atsumu:**

_i'll be there in 20_

_and f*ck the fans_

_the whole world can know you're mine for all i care_

_**you are typing...** _


	19. Akaashi K.

**Akaashi :)**

**You:**

Akaashi!

i just heard what had happened

are you okay?

**Akaashi:**

_i'm fine y/n_

_please you really don't have to worry about me_

_it was just a break up_

_nothing too painful_

**You:**

hey

stop gaslighting yourself, it's not cool

ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Akaashi:**

_no, y/n..._

_please, it's okay_

**You:**

Akaashi...

how long do you plan on keeping your walls up for?

the longer you keep people out

the more broken you'll feel inside

it doesn't matter how strong or fortified your walls are

so please, talk to me

**Akaashi:**

_okay..._

_could you actually--_

_could you actually come over please?_

**You:**

of course, i'll be there in 20!

**Akaashi:**

_thank you y/n,_

_i'm so glad i have you..._

_**You reacted with a '❤'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can interpret akaashi and reader-chan's relationship any way you want! let me know how you did in the comments, i'd love to know!


	20. Osamu M.

** Miya **

** Miya: **

_oi, what's up with you not texting me anymore?_

** You: **

Hello, Miya

I don't know what you're talking about.

** Miya: **

_y/n, what the fuck?_

_Miya? yer joking with me right now._

_'Samu, my name's 'Samu. The name you always call me._

_what's up with ya?_

** You: **

Miya, please.

I'm really not interested in fighting with you right now.

And I'm not upset or anything so please

just forget about it.

** Miya: **

_first of all, drop the fucking 'Miya' shit._

_second of all, tell me what the fuck is wrong._

**_read 10:38 p.m._ **

_y/n! hell is wrong with ya?!_

**_read 11:02 p.m._ **

_that's it, i'm coming to yer house._

** You: **

No, Osamu, no!

Do not come here.

** Miya: **

_Finally, ya dropped the 'Miya' shit_

_and why can't I come over I always come over._

_yer just being a lil' shit now, aren't ya?_

** You: **

Seriously?

A little shit?

You drop me for months, literal months.

You left me alone for god knows how long.

The amount of pain I've had to cope with on my own? No one bothered to check up on me.

No one cared about if i was okay, if i was hurting.

Not once did anyone pay attention to the signs.

Not even you.

Where were you, Osamu? Where were you when I was hurting? Bawling my eyes out?

Where were you when I felt so alone? When I kept calling and calling?

You expect me just to let you back in after you leave like that?

** Miya: **

_We just lost contact for a bit._

_I'm back now, right?_

** You: **

Yeah, you're back now.

But it doesn't change the fact that you left.

It doesn't change the fact that i wasn't important enough to check up on.

Don't come to my house Osamu

You aren't welcome.

** Miya: **

_But that doesn't solve yer problem_

_yer still alone!_

** You: **

I've learned how to cope with it Osamu.

It's a blessing you've bestowed upon me, so I'll be grateful for that much.

Thank you, Miya Osamu.

** Miya: **

_y/n, wait I left because I had other things to do!_

_**You have blocked this number.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to interpret their relationship however, let me know how you did in the comments. oh, also the situation in general. is osamu in the wrong?
> 
> sorry for not updating in a hot minute! it's been sad hours for a awhile now. honestly this chapter was kinda a vent chapter... :P
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!


	21. Suna R.

** Rin :p **

**Rin:**

oi

_**Sent 12:45 a.m.** _

hey, loser

_**Sent 12:49 a.m.** _

okay I'm calling your ass.

_**Read 12:52 a.m.** _

**You:**

WHAT

WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME

AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR OF THE NIGHT.

**Rin:**

technically, it's morning.

**You:**

...

I swear to god.

**Rin:**

let's go skateboarding or on a drive.

I can't sleep.

**You:**

why, what's wrong?

**Rin:**

idk I just

i need to see you...

are you coming or what?

**You:**

well that's new ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

but yeah, i'll be there.

**Rin:**

and don't even think of calling an uber, i'm picking you up.

we're gonna be out all night, so dress right or whatever

**You:**

nice to see you're concerned abt me

it's very flattering

i like insomnia Rin

**Rin:**

i will literally leave without you

and bring your bluetooth speaker btw

**You:**

so you can blast 'sweater weather' on repeat?

**Rin:**

you know it.

_**'Rin :p ' has sent you their location: approximately 0.1 miles from you** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [i STRONGLY hc that Suna is a midnight skater boi that listens to The Neighborhood and no one can convince me otherwise]  
> ↳ [sorry this chapter was kinda crappy lol]


	22. Kita S.

** Shinsuke :0 **

**You:**

Shin, did you do the laundry yesterday?

**Shinsuke:**

_I think so_

_Did we clean the bathrooms yesterday either?_

**You:**

I think so

Why can we literally not remember anything from yesterday?

**Shinsuke:**

_That's because you insisted_

_that we have grandma's rice wine_

_even though it was in the middle of the day_

**You:**

Oh!!!

That's why

haha...

well, your grandma makes really good rice wine

**Shinsuke:**

_seriously..._

_she said to come to her house quickly_

_she wants to see you_

**You:**

oh she does!?

we can have rice wine together with her then!

**Shinsuke:**

_oh my god_

_you know you only get by with her because_

_you're her favorite grand-daughter-in-law?_

**You:**

I think it's also because she knows how much I love you

;)))

see you in 10!

_**'Shinsuke :0' is typing...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah...that was really bad...
> 
> i think this little collection may be coming to an end soon! i'm not sure what to really write for these anymore,,,so ://
> 
> however, thank you all for 8k hits!!! i really appreciate the support i have received and the support i continue to receive :)


	23. smol a/n: a thank you

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙

hello everyone!

yes, as sad as it kind of is, this is the end of my little collection!

i also just wanted to thank everyone who has supported me and commented and left kudos. you guys were really a light in some dark times and you all made me so confident in my own writing. i can't express in words how grateful I am. I used to be someone who had absolutely no confidence in my own writing but now I have all of your support and love i really feel that i can write.

i'm also a bit sad that this is over...it's been almost a year since i've published this collection. T^T but unfortunately my ideas for this collection have come to a halt, and I can no longer think of prompts. so i also feel a bit disappointed in myself in a way. i also feel that my writing has also lost it's grace and that spark it once had unfortunately, but i'm really hoping this is just momentary!

however, i'm still happy that I was at least able to let my works reach you all and that I was able to finish it.

thank you so much for leaving so much love and hope for me, i am genuinely grateful.

n e ways! my love goes out to you all!

\- Adi <3

* * *

**_More works by me:_**

[Faceted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773765) \- my cherished oneshot book! it would really mean a lot to me if you'd check it out and leave a comment!

[Paint it Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840707) \- my ongoing Tendou x Reader Mafia AU! It's my first time writing something like this so I hope you'll enjoy it!

[Memoirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659146) \- a tiny Iwaizumi x Reader work that I made! It was also my first time writing from solely a character POV.


End file.
